Miradas
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: Porque una sola mirada, después de un largo recorrido puede hacer que contenga el mensaje más importante de su vida.


**MIRADAS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los increíbles personajes de Spiral le pertenecen a Kyo Shirodaira y el maravilloso diseño a Eita Mizuno.

 **Author's Notes:** Personalmente Spiral suiri no kizuna es una obra maestra que me llevo en una montaña rusa de sentimientos mientras leía, no más bien devoraba, cada nuevo capítulo del manga. Tanto es mi amor por esta serie y sus personajes que no pude evitar y escribir un fanfic para mi pareja favorita.

* * *

Sus tacones resonaban en el suelo del aeropuerto mientras se acercaba a la fila para iniciar el abordaje de la aeronave que la llevaría, tal vez por última ocasión, a su país de origen.

Desde que recibió la llamada de Kiyotaka solicitándole regresar, un sentimiento de pesadumbre se había cernido sobre ella, después de todo porqué otra razón el mayor de los hermanos Narumi le llamaría con tanta urgencia.

Un suspiro derrotado se escapo de sus labios, mientras le entregaba a la asistente de vuelo sus papeles. Creyó oírle decir "Buen viaje" pero solo se limito a estirar su brazo, tomar los documentos y avanzar a lo que le parecía la peor película de drama de toda la historia.

Ya una vez en su asiento decidió observar la bella ciudad iluminada artificialmente. Una vez que despegaran sabía que no tendría más distracciones que le hicieran llevadero su largo trayecto.

Tan solo escuchar al capitán, la joven apoyo su cabeza en la pequeña ventana del avión, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos marrones para así evitar derramar alguna lágrima traicionera. No tenía claro que es lo que encontraría una vez llegando a tierras niponesas, pero había pasado ya un año y medio desde la última vez que estuvo con él, en ese entonces solo podía mover con libertad su mano derecha y su visión le comenzaba a fallar.

"Tal vez el siguiente en fallar fuera su corazón" Fue el pensamiento sin compasión que la atravesó como un rayo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de mantener fuera de su sistema todas esas ideas fatalistas. Sin embargo su ansiedad iba en ascenso así como el propio avión que comenzaba a despegarse de la pista de salida.

* * *

" _-…espera en casa."_

Una agradable sensación de ser rodeada por unos brazos conocidos la lleno de una calidez indescriptible por todo su cuerpo.

" _-Ya veo, tú misma eres bastante cálida."_

Le oyó decir al joven castaño que la mantenía tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía sentir la vibración de su pecho al pronunciar dichas palabras. Ella por su parte decidió cerrar los ojos y saborear ese momento que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. No obstante no tardo mucho antes de que su maldita curiosidad le ganara y susurro un porqué; de golpe ese sentimiento de pertenencia y calor la abandono y se hayo nuevamente en el asiendo del aeronave.

Froto el resto de su sueño con el dorso de sus finas manos. Desconocía en que momento su cuerpo se había rendido ante el cansancio pero este sueño había sido tan vivido que era tal como ella lo recordaba.

No era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, mas sin embargo cada episodio iba en aumento, y un temor irracional iba creciendo con él.

"Ojala no solo se quedara en recuerdos o sueños" A pesar de esos pensamientos sabía que para el logro del razonamiento de Narumi-san, y por el bien de los Blade children, tendrían que mantenerse separados.

" _Pero si estas a mi lado, alguien puede malinterpretarlo como mi felicidad. Y con ello no podre convencer a nadie."_

El eco de sus palabras resonó en todo su ser, y para deshacerse un poco de este sentimiento la chica conocida anteriormente como Hiyono, abrió su bolsa de mano y con suma delicadeza saco la argolla que le había pedido cuidar. La cubrió con ambas manos y la llevo a su pecho.

-No me importa que se malinterprete, quiero verte, por ello voy en camino, espera, solo un poco más…

* * *

El viaje se le hizo una eternidad pero finalmente y sin ningún retraso pudo subirse enseguida a un taxi que en silencio la condujo a través de la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino.

Parada frente a la entrada del hospital trato de normalizar su respiración y armarse de valor para entrar. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro con la cabeza erguida y actitud decidida, ya que este no era el momento para desfallecer, aun no.

Una enfermera la intercepto y muy amablemente la llevo por el laberinto de pasillos bancos hasta dejarla en una sala de espera ya ocupada por tres personas, que al notar su presencia posaron sus ojos en ella.

Madoka Narumi se acercó con lentitud debido a su estado, hasta estar frente a ella y en un acto poco característico de ella tomo su mano, que se aferraba al arete, entre las suyas.

-Te estábamos esperando, es bueno volverte a ver.

La joven que alguna vez llamo a esa mujer hermana mayor no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás y verla con un poco de dureza al ver su vientre abultado.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada y nuevamente lleno sus pulmones para preguntar en voz alta aquello que le oprimía el pecho.

-¿Por qué me pidieron venir?

-Sus pulmones empezaron a tener problemas; los doctores no saben si pasara la noche, es por ello que te llame pese a la obstinación de Ayumu.

Al volver a escuchar esa voz odiosa, su cuerpo entero se tenso y ese sentimiento de presión creció tanto que le comenzaba a robar la respiración. La mujer mayor al notar esto le dio un fuerte apretón en su mano y esto pareció traerla a la realidad.

Justo en ese momento la enfermera en turno que la había conducido hasta ahí llegó a interrumpir la extraña reunión.

-¿Parientes de Ayumu Narumi?

-Sí, somos nosotros.

-El paciente está fuera de peligro por el momento, pero debido a su condición sólo una persona puede entrar a visitarlo. Regresare en unos momentos para saber su decisión.

-Gracias.

El silencio reino en la sala por unos momentos, antes de ser interrumpida por el joven pelirojo que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

-Señorita, debería de pasar usted.

-Yo no…

-El hermanito la necesita.

Volteo a ver los ojos los ojos de todos los presentes y descubrió en todos ellos la convicción total de que lo dicho por Asazuki era correcto.

-¿Quién será la persona que pase?

La joven mujer se separo de la investigadora y dio unos pasos adelante. Temblaba de pies a cabeza pero estaba decidida a entrar, en el fondo sabía que era ella la que necesitaba verlo.

Nuevamente la enfermera la llevo por callejones sin salida y pasillos interminables, hasta que la prepararon para entrar.

Una vez frente a la cama de su compañero de crimen, no pudo evitar sollozar en silencio al ver su estado. Todo su cuerpo estaba conectado a grandes maquinas que indicaban el funcionamiento de su interior, su joven rostro pálido y ojeroso, y una mascarilla de aire que lo ayudaba a respirar.

Con mucho cuidado tomo su mano derecha y lo llevo hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos; esa mano que alguna vez tuvo mucha fuerza y que sostuvo la suya en signo de despedida.

Así se mantuvo por algún tiempo, hasta que su mano de pianista hizo un ligero movimiento. Sobresaltada la chica buscó nuevamente el rostro del joven. Adormilado marrón se encontró con miel en un momento único que detuvo el tiempo para ellos. Y con la mirada pudieron transmitir todo aquello que habían estado reservando por tanto tiempo.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé, yo también.


End file.
